Truth or Dare:Maximum Ride Style
by BumpNormality
Summary: Lights, Camera, Action,Hello Everybody I am your host Brianna Johnson and here is another edition of Truth or dare but this time it is with the Maximum ride characters. Filled with Humor, Romance, and Maybe even poetry. *First Story*
1. Introducing

**Author's Note: This is my first FanFiction ever so please be nice. :P**

Brianna (Me): What's up my homies this is 1st annual truth or dare party.

Audience: *Claps* *WOOT WOOT*

Brianna (Me): Introducing (*Drumroll*): Fang *All the girls Clap ferociously*.

Me: Nudge* People Clap*

Me: Iggy *some girls clap especially Nudge*.

Me: Angel *Complete and utter silence *

Me: No clapping… anybody…

Random girl from audience: Were scared of her.

Me: Point taken, alright back to the subject.

Me: Gasman *Guys clap and girls say Aww!*

Me: Dylan *Some Girls go flippin crazy some just give him stank faces*

Me: Max * Complete and utter silence from the girls* *Boys on the other hand

Max: Really Girls! I'm the main character!

Girls of Audience: We don't like you.

Boys of the Audience: We do!

Max: *Blushes*

Fang: *Scowls*

Me: Back to the subject dang y'all getting me off of schedule.

Me: Skylar *People Clap* Yes everybody bask in my glory. *Winks at Fang*

Me: Whoa Dere

Me: Corbin *People clap*

Me: My boo Princeton from Mindless Behavior: *Girls clap* *Sits next to me *

Me: Hands of he's all mine.

Me: And of course myself *Everybody Claps* *Aww I feel so loved*

**End of chapter one: Hope You guys like it and sorry if it's kind of slow.**

_**I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness. **_


	2. The Games Begin!

**Authors Note: REVIEW PLEASE! !**

Me: Ok time for the party. This is how the game works everybody has written a truth or dare for everybody on a card so now I'll just me saying them and it is totally anonymous.

Me: OK I'll start with you Iggy Truth or Dare

Iggy: Dare please

Me: Ok I dare you to confess your love in front of all of us.

Iggy: *Mouth hanging wide open*

Me: Close your mouth you might catch some flies.

Iggy (Mind): *Can't tell them it's Nudge* *I'll just have to say someone random*

Iggy: Umm my love is Dr. Martinez!

Me: For real her… Out of all people…. Her

Max: You love my mother!

Iggy: Yeah just the way she helps us, and bakes cookies and everything is just flippin hot.

Max: Pounces on Iggy and slaps him continuously. You *slap* can't *slap* love *slap* the woman * slap* who made me *slap*

Me: Aye! Cool it down Aye! Don't make me come over there

Me:* Walkie Talkie* Big Rob we have a problem

Big Rob: *Pulls Max away from him*

Iggy: *Bruised, Scratched and Red*

Audience, Me, Princeton, Corbin, Dylan, and Skylar: Dang!

Me: Next on the list Dylan Truth or Dare

Half of the Girls of the Audience: Boo!

Dylan: Truth

Me: Would you do anything for Max?

Dylan: Of Course I would… I love her

Me and the Girls of the Audience: AWWWWWWW!

Me: Ok then follow me.

Dylan: Follows me into the secret room.

Me: Make Max drink this potion.

Dylan: What does it do?

Me: It's a love potion it'll make her fall even more in love with you.

Dylan: Sweet! Thank you so much *Kisses me on the cheek*

Me: Slaps him HARD don't you ever do that again.

Dylan: Point taken

Dylan and I walk back into the room

Skylar: What were you guys doing in there for so long? *SMIRKS*

Princeton: Yeah what were you guys doing in there? *Suspicious Face*

Me: We were not doing anything.

Skylar: Mm hmmph.

Me: Skylar do you really want me to jump over this table.

Skylar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I just love it when you get mad.

Me: Nudge Truth or dare

Nudge: Dare

Me: Ok I dare you to kiss Iggy for 15 seconds.

Nudge and Iggy: *Blushes*

Nudge: Ok then *kisses him*

Me: 1,2,3,4,5,6,…,13,14,15 ok you can stop now, 20,21, hey break it up Ya'll

Me: Big Rob please breaks them up.

Big Rob: Pulls them off of each other.

Me: Fang Truth or dare.

Fang: Hey I don't care dare I guess.

Me: I dare you to dress up in a leotard and dance to Beyoncé's Single Ladies.

Max and Skylar: *Bursts out laughing*

Fang: Hey can I possibly have another dare?

Me: Hey rules are rules and plus you said you didn't care.

Fang: Fine! *Grabs the leotard, and goes in the restroom to change*

Fang: *Comes out*

Max, Skylar, Nudge, and I: OMG

Guys of the Audience, Iggy, Gasman, and Dylan: Man I got to get this on tape *Pulls out their iPhones*

Girls of the Audience: Screams

Me: Turns on the song.

Fang: Dances and he actually got some of the moves on check.

Me: Gasman truth or dare

Gazzy: Dare you know me.

Me: I dare you to make a firework showing Princeton and Brianna's names in it.

Gasman: Okie dokie

Me: Hey how about we have a break.

Iggy: Do we get to eat!

Me: Yeah you will fall in love with this food. *Mumbles* some more than others.

**End of Chapter #2 Ok This was a long chapter umm and feel free to write truths or dares I might include yours in the story.**

_**Again I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	3. This is about to be Good!

**Authors Note: Wow I haven't updated in almost a week thanks to my wonderful teachers and my amazing laziness ;), but some of my personal reviewers forced me to update so here it is Chapter 3.**

Iggy: *Rubs his hands together* what kind of grub do you guys have here?

Me: Well we have Pizza, Chips, Soda, Candy, and Water.

Everybody: Starts to load up plate and starts to eat.

Dylan: Pours Potion in water bottle.

Max: Whoo! I'm parched hey Brianna what kind of drinks do you have.

Dylan: Here Max you can have this water.

Max: O….Ok

Fang: Wait Max no he must have done something to it

Dylan: No I didn't what are you talking about

Me: Asking all those questions. Why you asking all those questions? Asking all those questions, make a statement assuming!

Everybody: *Looks at me weirdly.*

Fang: If it doesn't do something then I'll drink it.

Dylan: *Dear lord, I can't let Max know I put the potion in it, but I also can't have Fang be right, but Fang can't fall in love with me that's just plain wrong.

Dylan: No you can't drink it that was specifically made for Max like I was.

Everybody: Ooo! *whispering*

Skylar: Someone tell me he did not just use the made for me bit.

Corbin: He kind of did.

Me: *Whispering to Princeton, Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge* this is about to be good.

Skylar: You have some nerve you know that.

Dylan: Really! I was made for Max and if she wasn't so dang stubborn she realize that.

Max: *Mouth opens up to say something*

Dylan: No! You shut up I'm tired of being the nice guy all of the time all I do is compliment you and try to make you mine but all you do is reject me for… that! *points to Fang*

Skylar: That! Look I am a firm Fax fan, and just remember Fang was first! Not last like you. Plus Fang is a great guy for Max, even better for me but that's not the point.

Max: Wait even better for you! Honey please!

Skylar: I didn't stutter now did I?

Me, Iggy, Nudge, Princeton, and Gazzy: BURN!

Max, Fang, Dylan, and Skylar: *Fighting*

Me: It's about time to get back to the games now don't you think.

Iggy, Nudge, Princeton, Angel and Gazzy: Yeah

Door gets kicked open abruptly

How dare you guys not include me like that!

Everybody: Total?

Me: About time we get some sarcastic minds other than myself in here.

Skylar: Hey!

Me: Hey everybody Hey!

Corbin: Will you guys shut up!

Me: Thank you it's about time to get back to the show anyway guys.

Princeton: LEGGO!

Me: Aww!

We walk into the room

Audience: What took you guys so long? And why is Total here?

Me: Drama is all I have to say.

**Cliffhanger! … I think**

_**Well here's my motivational words of the day the world is speaking to you every day. You just don't know how to listen.**_

_**Once Again I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	4. 2 Fine Guys

**Author's Note: Hello erry'body how are you doing on this fine day. First off I want to say rest in peace to the wonderful Whitney Houston she had one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard and my prayers go out to her family especially her daughter. Other than that I needs me some reviews! I love critique!**

Me: So how about some truth or dare everybody.

Skylar: Will you shut up and start already!

Me: Alright fine then I'll be quiet. -_-

*Silence*

Total: So um are we going to just stay in silence?

Me: Hey she told me to be quiet.

Corbin: See what you did Skylar?

Skylar: Look I'm not in the mood for this Cor-Bin so I think you should take my advice and shut up.

Corbin: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Skylar: What did you say!

Me: You know what how about we just start if that's okay with you Skylar.

Skylar: Fine by me.

Me: Ok then Skylar Truth or Dare?

Skylar: Dare

Me: Ok whoa! Whoever wrote this dare is just asking for drama!

Max: What is it?

Me: Ok I dare Skylar and Fang to be locked in a room for 30 minutes!

Nudge, Iggy, Princeton, Max and Corbin: *Mouth hangs open* O.o

Fang: Ok let's just get this over with

Max: So you want to do this Fang is that what you're trying to say!

Skylar: *in her mind* 30 minutes with Fang alone finally thank you Jesus!

Fang: No! Of Course Not! Don't you trust me!

Max: Not with that beast over there

Skylar: Wait hold up whom are you calling a beast here. Hello? Just in case you haven't noticed you're the one with the wings.

Everybody except Fang and Max: BURN! Again!

Me: Ok I got to give you props for that one *high fives*

Me: Let's go guys.

*We walk into the room*

Me: OK no funny business ya'll

Me: Tood-a-loo

*I walk back*

Me: Well the timer has begun

Max: I can't believe him. How dare he be just okay with it?

Me: You know what Max I don't know what you're complaining about! You got _**two!**_ Not **one** but _**two!**_ _**Fine**_ pieces of meat and you're complaining about one going in a room for half an hour when you have one right next to you! Like come on girl… come on now. *Walk over to her* *slaps simultaneously while speaking* Pull yourself together. Play hard to get!

Max: You know what you're right.

Princeton: So there "fine" *suspiciously*

Me: No! Did I say fine I meant umm… dine like eating…. Wait no I meant horrendous yes that umm this is awkward.

Total: ROFL Mann I love this show.

**End of Chapter #4: There it is and like I said please share this and tell your friends to review and you review please!**

**Words of Wisdom: Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.**

_**Again I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	5. Stop Picking Favorites!

Bonjour mes lecteurs Fello c'est le chapitre 5 de la vérité ou oser un style de conduite maximum et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. My mom's side of the family speaks French so I thought I should use the native tongue.

Me: Ok this is the Audience's truth or dare segment.

Me: Ok you in with the long brown hair. What's your name? What is your dare?

She had long brown hair, a blue tank top, and black converse.

Audience Member: My name is Isabella and I have a dare for Iggy!

Iggy: Umm ok * She's totally perty but Iggy you got to stay cool* I'm Iggy.

Dylan: *Coughs* stupid

Isabella: I dare Iggy to kiss me for 3 minutes.

Me: Jesus take the wheel!

Nudge: Umm don't you think that's a long time.

Isabella: I swim so that's not a problem.

Me: OK let's get this over with. Aww and Isabella and Iggy the two I's.

The start and the timer starts.

Me: This is going to be the longest three minutes of my life.

*2 minutes Pass*

Me: 3, 2, and 1 ya'll break it up!

Iggy: *Out of Breath* Wow you're an amazing Kisser and really pretty.

Isabella: Thanks *blushes*

Nudge: OK her dare is done let's get the show on the road.

Another girl from the audience: You go sis!

Iggy: There's another one! And Faints!

Me: Well there goes him. And what's up twin in the stands something tells me Iggy kind of likes your other half, but don't tell him I said that.

Me: Ok let's get this show on the road!

Me: Total Truth or dare

Total: Truth please.

Me: Do you know who wrote that dare for Skylar?

Total: *gulp* Yes

Max: You did what?

Total: I wrote the dare.

Max: You know Fang and I are together so why would you do that.

Angel: Max this is called **TRUTH** or **DARE**. Not truth or dare everybody else except Fang because Max said so.

Nudge: *mumbles* Amen

Angel: This is exactly why I should have been the leader.

Me: Dang Angel you don't say anything and then you come out with a bang like that.

Max: What could you possibly have done that I haven't.

Angel: Stop picking favorites and stop being self-centered all the time! At the last line Angel's voice breaks and tears sprung from her eyes

Me: Aye calmer Angel tout le monde et le rapport Max à vos coins.

Me: You know what Max come with me.

Max: But Angel

Me: Why do you have to be like that?

Max: I didn't mean for that to happen and she felt that way.

Me: You know what lets go check on them.

We listen outside of the door.

Fang: I'm so tired of Max and her crap.

Skylar: I know how you feel.

Fang: How can you possibly know how I feel?

Skylar: Corbin and I fight all of the time, but we're not a couple though.

Fang: I wish Max was more like you.

Skylar: …. She doesn't have to know about this talk right.

Fang: If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together.

Skylar: Aww that's so corny but kind of cute from you.

Skylar: Baby, you must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet with that last joke.

Fang: Laughs

Me: Dang Max…. I'm so sorry.

Before I could say sorry she took off running.

**End of Chapter #5 this was leaning on the more romance-ish side instead of humorous as the other chapters but don't worry I'll bring the funnies back.**

**Motivational phrase of the day: The best part about being imperfect is being perfect at it**.

_**Again I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	6. I'm so tired of your crap!

Author's Note: Hey everybody this will be a relatively short chapter.

ME: *thinking to myself* should I go chase her? Umm nahh ill pass she is in a bad state right now.

I walk back in to the room and see Nudge looking just plain upset.

Me: Really! You upset too I mean dang. Come with me

Me: What's up with you now?

Nudge: Iggy! How can he just kiss that girl in front of my face like that I mean I know that were not together and everything *rambling*... Ramble… But I have feelings for him

Me: Yeah uh huh wait hold up! Did you just say you have feelings for him?

Nudge: Umm … no

Me: Uh uh you already have said too much! You can't backtrack now and act like I didn't hear what I am pretty sure that I have just heard!

Nudge: I don't know what you're talking about.

Me: You know denial isn't only a river in Egypt.

Nudge: OK I like him!

Me: I knew I knew it! Yes I knew it! I should be a flippin matchmaker!

Nudge: Stop it! How about we find out what's going on in that room.

We put our ears onto the door.

Skylar: Look Fang I think you're a great guy and all, but some people just are very overprotective.

Fang: But does she have to be overprotective all the time?

Skylar: No but think about it this way you know with Dylan you end up acting just like Max if not more.

Fang: But that is different.

Skylar: HOW!

Fang: Well Dylan just barges in like He's all that and expects Max to love him.

Skylar: Yeah you have a point there.

Nudge: *whispers* But didn't Skylar do the same exact thing?

Me: *shaking my head*

Me: Oh! Time is up so let's get them out of there.

I unlock and open the door.

Me: Ya'll look decent doesn't look like you guys did anything "bad". And your "girlfriend" just ran outside about 10 minutes ago crying I believe so I think you should comfort her.

Fang, Skylar, Nudge, and I walk outside and see the unthinkable! Dylan and Max making out!

Fang: Really Max, how are you going to tell me that I can't spend 30 minutes with a girl when you're over her sucking face with Dylan.

Me: That's a real shady thing you did over there.

Max: Oh really when you are sweet talking that beast over there in the closet.

Skylar: What are you even talking about?

Max: Don't play stupid with me missy.

Me: Really? How are you going to turn this whole thing on her when you were the one kissing on Mr. Made in China over there?

Max: And I'm the one picking sides here?

Me: I'm not picking any sides' I'm just saying the truth which is something that we all need to find.

Fang: I'm done with you I'm tired of your crap all the time and you cheating on me is the last straw. WERE OVER!

_**End of Chapter 6! CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**No motivational word of today sorry.**_

_**Again I wish all of you Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	7. Because You're a Slut!

**Author Note: ****OMG Princeton followed me on twitter! I am ecstatic**** and just for that I am updating! So enjoy chapter 7 it has some profanity in it hence the Rated T.**

Max: But Fang I love you

Fang: If you love me then why would you do that?

Max: Because of what you did with her.

Fang: What the hell did I do?

Max: You sweet talked her! You were basically flirting.

Fang: What the hell are you talking about?

Max: In the room don't act dumb with me.

Fang: In the room. How the hell would you know what I did in the room which was absolutely nothing?

Max: I was at the door dumbass.

Me: STOP THE PROFANITY!

Fang: You jealous little… *gets cut off*

Me: I dare you Fang I flippin dare you.

Dylan: Don't talk to her like that.

Fang: Looky here Mr. Made in China wants to make an appearance now.

Me: STOP! We have been here to long and the audience must be bored with Total and the rest of them.

We walk back to the main stage.

Fang: I can't sit next to them.

Me: Fine you can sit in my spot next to Princeton.

Everybody else who wasn't there: What were you guys doing over there for so long!

Me: It's a long story!

SkullCandy: Wow you guys have problems.

Me: Hey girl when did you get here, and everybody this is my twin! (Fraternal)

SkullCandy: I came here like 10 minutes ago and I brought Nikki with me.

Nikki: Hey ya'll.

Me: What's up girlfriend! Hey everybody this is Nikki she's a very happy person until someone messes with her so I wouldn't start with her.

Me: Ok let's try to finish this Corbin truth or dare.

Corbin: Truth

Me: What are you going to be doing in 10 years?

Corbin: Umm I wanted to be an actor so I guess that.

Me: Princeton truth or dare

Princeton: Truth

Me: OK why did you follow me on twitter?

Princeton: Because you seemed super mindless and cool.

Me: Aww thanks boo!

Iggy: Stop! What is going on the tension is so thick I could flipping cut it with a knife.

Nikki: Hey that's my word!

Me: I'm sorry everybody says it now.

Skylar: Ok to fill everybody in Max thinks Fang and I were flirting in the room which we weren't and then she went to make out with Dylan.

SkullCandy: That's rude Max!

Max: She got it all wrong! Brianna and I went to talk and then we listened in on the door and I specifically heard you flirting with her.

Skylar: Wait hold up! You must have been hallucinating because I wouldn't do that In the first place. You see I was defending you when Dylan was sassing you and now you hate me all of a sudden.

Max: I hate you because you're a slut!

Nikki: Wait how in the hell are you going to say Skylar is the slut when evidently you are the one who got caught kissing Dylan when you're in a relationship.

Me: You know what I knew this was going to happen and that's why we have cameras in every room so what ever happened in that room will be exposed to everybody here. Capeesh!

Max, Skylar, and Fang: FINE!

**End of Chapter 7: Hey I'm on a roll 4 updates in one week! And I'm sorry for the profanity but you know this is Rated T so you kind of have to put something into it.**

_**Motivational Words: The truth will set you free!**_

_**Again I wish all of you Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	8. Now it All Makes Sense

**Author's Note: Hello everybody this is my 3****rd**** time trying to update and like they say it the third time's a charm. REVIEW PLEASE! Um and I will have a new thing showing what I listening to, because I love Music!**

**Listening To: Frank Ocean- Novocane**

Me: Ok no talking until the video is done. OK!

Everybody: Fine

Me: You heard that Skylar, Max, and Fang.

Skylar: Why is it always me?

Me: I'm going to let you think about what you just asked me and then ask me again.

Skylar: *silence*

Me: Exactly

**Video (Bold Print)**

**Skylar: So Fang how's it going?**

**Fang: Look I'm not in the mood to talk right now?**

**Skylar: Ok… then.**

**Fang: Actually can I ask you a question?**

**Skylar: Sure**

**Fang: Why does she have to be like that?**

**Skylar: Look Fang I think you're a great guy and all, but some people just are very overprotective.**

**Fang: But does she have to be overprotective all the time?**

**Skylar: No but think about it this way you know with Dylan you end up acting just like Max if not more.**

**Fang: But that is different.**

**Skylar: HOW!**

**Fang: Well Dylan just barges in like He's all that and expects Max to love him.**

**Skylar: Yeah you have a point there.**

**Fang: You know what you're alright Skylar.**

**Skylar: I'm alright wow and all these years I thought I was just amazing.**

**Fang: Laughs **

**Fang: Man I wish Max was more like you and not so uptight about everything I do.**

**Skylar: Yeah I wish Corbin was more like you Corbin and I fight all of the time, but we're not a couple though.**

**Fang: I see.**

**Skylar: …. She doesn't have to know about this talk right I don't want her hating me more than usual.**

**Fang: No this talk is between you and me only.**

**TV Shuts off.**

Fang: You see what I've been trying to tell you this whole time! I did nothing in that room.

Me: Wait I have one more tape to show you.

Nikki: What now! I mean Fang is innocent and Skylar is surprisingly too so what else do you have to show us?

Me: I want to show you what really happened with Max and Dylan outside.

Skylar: Oh Goodie let's see who's the slut now!

Max: No that's not necessary like Nikki said we have seen all what's needed to be seen.

SkullCandy: So you got something to hide now.

Max: No and who are you anyways! I mean you just got here so I don't think you should be talking.

SkullCandy: Someone better hold me back because I'm about to hit a... (Gets cut off)

Me: No you will not disrespect my twin! I'm getting tired of your crap ok. I have been nothing but nice to you. You must be on your period or be pregnant or something because I have never met such a rude and unpleasant person in my life. I don't even know how you people put up with her, because where I come from rude people like that end up getting slapped. HARD!

Iggy: DANG! I never knew you had it in you Brianna.

Me: Ok my rant is done.

Let's play this video!

**Max: Crying**

**Max: How can he do this to me! We have been together for years now and he has never acted like this. I hate him, and I hate her even more.**

**Dylan: *Pops out of nowhere* Max what's wrong? Who did this to you?**

**Max: F-Fang. I hate him!**

**Dylan: What did he do?**

**Max: He was flirting with that beast in the room over there.**

**Dylan: That little…. Ooo! I can't wait until I see him.**

**Max: *Grabs and Kisses him***

**Fang, Nudge, Skylar, and I: Come In!**

**I turn the TV off**

Max: Something's not right, because I know what I heard Fang say was correct.

Me: Yeah and I remember fang saying some corny joke about the alphabet and Skylar some swept me off of my feet crap.

I turn on back the TV and look at all the tapes.

Nudge: What is that?

Me: What is what?

Nudge: Let me see that.

She scrolls back and she sees a little blond haired kid and a brown haired teenager in the corner speaking, and it all makes sense now.

**End of Chapter #8: Yeah Buddy this is my longest chapter ever so ya'll better Review or I'll go back to short sweet and simple chapters! And can you guys do me a huge Favor please read Heart of the Crypt my friend/Twin wrote it and it's amazing. It's especially made for you Vladimir Tod lovers but please read and review it.**

**Motivational Words: When one door of happiness closes, another opens, but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us.**

**Again I wish everybody Peace Love Music and Happiness.**


	9. Oh Dear Baby Jesus Clarifying Chapter

**Author's Note: Hello everybody this chapter is made for clarification. Well I was going to clear it up myself but I was like nahh why don't we put characters in this!**

Iggy: I'm totally confused!

Max: Yeah me too.

Me: Well these two dimwits messed with all of our minds.

Skylar: It'll be helpful for you to explain.

Me: Well for the people you didn't know Mr. Corbin has always had a knack of being extremely corny.

Skylar: And…..

Me: And! Gazzy I've heard has a power of amazing imitation skills. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Fang: What does that have to do with anything?

SkullCandy: How slow can you people be! Look if Corbin is super corny and Gazzy can imitate people and they were at the corner obviously they made those extra words.

Skylar, Fang, Max, and Dylan: Oh!

Me: *Mumbles* Imbosiles

Skylar: Now how do you know its Corbin? Almost all of us are brunettes or have brown in their hair.

Dylan: You're not a brunette!

Skylar: Look you're in a deep hole already so if I were you I would shut up DY-LAN

Dylan: Make me! You act so big and bad but you're all just talk.

Me: Would you please stop arguing for at least one millisecond please! So I can explain this to you hard headed numb skulls. Look you and Fang were in the room, Max and I were at the door, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Corbin were in the room and the only brown haired teenager there is Corbin. Plus he is extra corny so it had to be him and Gazzy is the god of all impressionists so they did it. OK!

Skylar: That makes more sense.

Fang: Yeah it does.

Max: Gazzy I am going to murder you!

Skylar: *Walks up to Corbin and slaps him* you are the reason all this drama happened I should of known since you were being so quiet.

Corbin: Look I was feeling left out because everybody had somebody to have drama with and something to do with and I didn't.

Skylar: That is no excuse!

Me: Why don't we just call someone up then for you?

Me: *Talks on the phone*

*One Minute later*

The doors burst open.

Nikki: Oh dear baby Jesus.

Corbin: *Mouth Hangs Open* what is she doing here?

All of the Maximum Ride Characters: * Confused look on their face*

Skylar: Brianna what did you do!

**End of Chapter #9: Cliffhanger! Again! I'm sorry I just love to leave my readers with suspense for the next chapter. And Please Review People! Hope fully this clarified any questions.**

**Motivational Words: Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later.**

_**Again I wish you Peace love Music and Happiness **_


	10. Important Author's Note

****Author's Note:****

** First off I have to clear up some stuff. Our setting is a building with 4 rooms and one main hallway and an alley in the back. Dylan and Max were in the alley in the back. Fang and Skylar were in one of the rooms. The main room has 14 bean bags for everybody to sit and answer the questions on the stage. Over the stage is the audience who has bleachers to sit in. The original order is Brianna, Princeton, SkullCandy, Nikki, Iggy, Nudge, Skylar, Corbin, Total, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Max, and Dylan. The other room is the eating room when there is chips and pizza etc. OK everybody Enjoy and shout out to Hendrix for following me on Twitter. And I'm so happy for Snooki for her pregnancy, and lastly Deandre Brankensick for his great performance on American Idol and for being so dang cute.**

**Umm sorry everybody I'm just not in the mood to write the story tonight. **


	11. This is going to be an interesting night

**Author Note: Hey everybody I haven't been updating for a while so here it is!**

April: Hi why are you guys looking like that?

Me: Hey everybody this is April.

She plops herself in between Corbin and Skylar pushing Skylar almost off of her beanbag.

Skylar: Who the F…. *gets Cut off*

Me: Skylar how about we get April a beanbag for herself.

We leave the room

Skylar: Why Brianna? Why would you do that to us?

Me: Well Corbin wanted drama and that's what he got.

Skylar: Well why did you have to bring her?

Me: Well I mean she was kind of asking before the show started and I said no so I kind of felt bad so I did.  
>Skylar: Brianna Johnson! That is singlehandedly the most retarded thing you have done in this whole show.<p>

Me: Skylar Barrage! You know what... Ok fine then I got something for you!

Talks on the Phone "Ok yes uh huh you can bring then in now… Yeah thank you", I said.

Me: Let's go deliver this beanbag I have my own little delivery for you.

We walk back in the room and see yelling.

Me: Of course! I walk out for 3 minutes and ya'll are already yelling at each other.

SkullCandy: This chick is trying to talk to us when I already clarified that nobody is in the mood.

April: Look SkullCandy I wanted to start up a conversation and of course you had to be rude and say nobody wants to talk to you.

SkullCandy: Because nobody likes you!

April: No! You're just rude and mean to me for no reason.

Me: Ok that's enough everybody.

Then on Cue the door is being knocked.

Me: Oh goodie our guests are here!

All the Flock Members: What is he doing here!

Jeb: I hope you guys missed me!

Nikki: *taps me on the shoulder* this show is getting better and better by the moment.

Me: Where is everybody else?

Jeb: They're coming.

And on Cue Maya aka Max 2, Lissa, Sam, and Bridged Dwyer come in.

Everybody: DANG!

Me: Ok I guess that means I don't have to introduce you guys.

Max: No we know them.

Fang: Really well.

Me: This is going to be an interesting night!

**End of Chapter #11: I hope ya'll enjoy. I mean I had to add some more drama. **

_**Motivational Words: If you do not hope, you will not find what is beyond your hopes.**_

_**Again I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music and Happiness.**_


	12. Is she Proposing?

Author's Note: I have read some of the reviews and I have come to a conclusion that too much drama is not always good so I'll tone it down a bit. ._. Enjoy Chapter 12! Only about 8 left.

Max: SO what are they doing here Brianna? She said they like it was a foreign name.

Brianna: How about you explain that Skylar.

Skylar: Ok then…. Umm well you see I kind of … maybe sort of got Brianna upset and she made some phone calls and yeah.

Max: Of course Skylar messes up everything with her enormous mouth.

Skylar: Excuse Me!

Max: You're excused!

Skylar: Oh Hecks to the Naww you are not going to blame this all on me.

Max: Oh really because it seems like all the drama revolves around you!

Skylar: Oh really at least I have the decency to not cheat on my boyfriend with that! (Points to Dylan)

Maya: Will you two please shut up! You guys are like friggin Chihuahuas just barking at each other.

Iggy: For real you guys are.

Lissa: I'm still confused on the drama.

Me: It seems like you haven't ranted yet Nudge, so I guess you can do this quickly.

Nudge: Well pretty much we go here and Skylar started to act all flirty with fang and then Fang and Dylan got into a fight and Skylar was trying to help Max, but of course Max took it the wrong way and started to fight with her. Then Skylar and Fang were Locked in a room and Max and Brianna were eavesdropping and heard some stuff and then Max ran away and then Brianna came back into the room and then I was upset so we went on a walk and then eavesdropped and heard some stuff to and then their time was up so we went to check on Max and then she was caught cheating on Fang with Dylan. Then they were fighting and they broke up then we watched the tapes and Gazzy and Corbin were the ones making all the false flirting sounds and then… yeah we are here.

Me: Yeah pretty much what she said.

Jeb: I thought I taught you better than to cheat!

Max: You abandoned us! The only thing you taught me is how much of a deadbeat you really are.

Me: Whoa low blow that looks like it hurt!

Jeb: I said I was sorry!

Max: Do you think sorry is every going repair our relationship?

Me: Hey! Calm down everybody that is personal problems! The Point of this show was to play truth or dare and that's exactly what we are going to do!

Me: Lissa Truth or Dare

Lissa: Dare!

Me: This is a free choice dare! SO you get to pick what you are going to do.

Lissa: Ok Umm I dare Max to tell me why she hates me?

Max: Well I hate you because you the girl Fang was interested in and I was jealous of her.

Me: Ok Jeb Truth or Dare.

Jeb: Honestly I think I'm getting to old for these childish games.

Me: (Facial Expression -_-) Fine April truth or dare?

April: Truth or dare.

April: Truth

Me: OK is it true that you like Corbin?

April: No! *blushes*

Me: And I hate Princeton but we all know that's not true either.

Nikki: That's such a boldface lie!

April: Ok maybe just a little bit.

Corbin: *Mouth hangs open*

April: *Goes on one knee* Corbin I have something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time.

Iggy: Is she proposing?

Me: Oh my gosh! She's proposing!

**End of Chapter #12: Well Umm I guess there goes my cliffy for the night! And you guys should watch the Kony Documentary on YouTube if not already it's amazing and this evil man Joseph Kony has to be stopped.**

_**Motivational Words: The world will not be destroyed by those who do evil, but by those who watch them without doing anything.**_

_**Again I wish everyone Peace, Love , Music and Happiness**_


	13. Get a Room!

**Author's Note: Dang I've have not updated in the longest while! I was sad because Princeton kissed Rocsi from 106 and Park on the cheek and Deandre Brackensick went home from American Idol, and I loved him. But then I got a grip on reality and Princeton was just playing anyways ,plus Deandre got a record deal so everything's great, plus Glee is coming back so here is chapter 13. Plus I feel like I have left you guys with enough suspense. SO PLEASE REVIEW and get new PEOPLE to because I love reading them.**

April: *Pulls out a Ring pop out of her pocket* I really like you and I have for a long time. So will you be my Boyfriend?

Corbin: *Mouth hangs open* Umm April I don't like you like that at all.

April: *Tears are forming in the corner of her eyes* But *sniff* I thought you liked me. *Then she breaks down and starts crying.

SkullCandy: *Laughs out loud*

Me: *Slaps her arm* Stop that's not funny.

Corbin: *Mouths* what do I do?

Me: Tell her you like her and get the Ring pop and hurry up too.

Corbin: OK enough of that ok I like you I was just *gulp* scared to admit it.

April: Really!

Corbin: Yeah sure whatever.

April: *Jumps on him and hugs him tightly* Yay!

Iggy: Wow that was such a Hallmark moment.

*Everybody busts out laughing*

Sam: Hey Brianna Where's the bathroom I've got to drain the lizard if you know what I mean.

Me: Out those double doors on 3rd door to your left, and Sam I could have lived perfectly amazing life without hearing that.

Sam: Gotcha Sweet Cheeks.

Princeton: What the Hell are you talking about Sweet Cheeks? Look Blondie keep you paws off of my woman?

Me: Aww that's so sweet.

April: Corbin how come you never stick up for me like that?

Corbin: We've only been together for 6 minutes for God's sake.

*Sam Leaves the room*

*Brigid gets up to get a tissue and "trips" over Max's leg and falls on Fang*

Brigid: Oh I'm sorry Fang I just tripped over her leg.

Fang: Oh save it Brigid I'm not in the mood for your flirtatious ways right now.

Brigid: Flirtatious? Me no I'm not flirtatious.

Skylar: Cut the crap you cougar we all know about your Flirtatious ways.

Max: Thank you Jesus finally someone understands.

Skylar: I mean you are 21 years old and you are flirting with a 14 year old I mean you got to do better than that.

Me: I mean she has a point there you know.

Brigid: *Gets off of Fang* She opens her mouth to say something but quickly shuts it and sits in silence.

Me: Well this show is going to end in 45 minutes and I would love everybody to be happy so we are going to resolve all problems now starting with the biggest one Fang and Max.

Fang: Why do I have to resolve anything with her she kissed him and since she had the balls to kiss him she must have had the balls to know what was going to happen when I found out.

Max: Look I didn't want to kiss him it just happened spontaneously like I didn't even think about payback for what I thought it just happened.

Angel: *Laughs out loud manically*How does karma feel Max?

Iggy: *whispers to Nudge* what is she talking about?

Me: Oh my gosh Angel I cannot believe that you actually did that.

Skylar: I am totally confused right now.

Me: Angel mind controlled Max to kiss Dylan knowing that Fang was coming to check on her.

Max: You dirty little girl I cannot believe you would do something so rude, and something that could of impacted our whole lives.

Angel: OUR Lives Max you mean your life! This wouldn't impact Iggy, Nudge, Brianna, Princeton, Maya, Sam, Brigid, April; Skylar, Nikki, SkullCandy, Corbin, or Jeb's life at all. You are so self-centered all you care about is your pretty little relationship with Fang, which by the way almost got us killed remember Hawaii. All I wanted is the old Max and fang not the new Fax, the only thing I wanted was for you two to be separated for once.

Max: Why didn't you just tell me this earlier on?

Angel: Because you wouldn't listen, and I didn't want to ruin anything but it seems like you guys needed to be ruined.

Fang: Look I'm sorry Angel for everything and I never really thought of it like that.

Max: Me too Angel.

Angel: I just want everything to be back to normal again.

Max: Ok everything can be back to normal again.

Fang: But can Max and I be together though?

Angel: Only if you promise to stop treating everybody else differently.

Max and Fang: We promise.

Iggy: Hallmark moment numero ` dos`

Max: Fang I'm sorry for everything that has happened and for being so jealous.

Fang: Max no I'm sorry for saying such hurtful things nobody deserves to be talked to like that.

Max: Well are we together again?

Fang: Sure.

They Kiss

Everybody but Gazzy: Aww

Gazzy: Get a room!

**End of Chapter #13: Wow there are 2 more chapters left of this story and all of the drama has been real. This chapter and the next one was more focused on resolving problems not staring them and for all of my Fax fans Fax is back baby! Hopefully I can get to 20 reviews by Sunday. Plus this is my longest chapter almost a 1,000 words. **

_**Motivational Words: Arguing with a fool proves there are two.**_

_**Again as always I wish everybody Peace, Love, Music, and Happiness.**_


	14. You Just got Punk'd Son!

**Author's Note: Hey readers! It's been a while and I have only 1 Chapter left, so this chapter will focus solely on fixing everything else and humor. Time to bring the funnies back PRONTO! Alright so I'll just stop talking and start the chapter, so LEGGO!**

Me: Max and Fang back together Check! On to the next one! Now it's time to try to make Skylar and Max not wanting to bite their heads off. Well even though… *Gets cut off*

April: Umm Corbin this relationship thing is not going to work.

Corbin: Yes!...*he motions* Thank you Jesus thank you thank you thank you.

April: *Looks confused*

Corbin: Oh I meant why?

April: I just don't think you are relationship material at all.

Corbin: Oh ok

April: I mean you're not romantic at all and you have not said anything sweet to me since we have been together.

Corbin: Oh well I am sorry.

April: And let's not start with those ridiculous clothes your wearing.

Corbin: Ok I think that's enough now April.

April: Oh I guess I got a little carried away; well the point of the matter is that I don't like you like that anymore so we're kind of over.

Corbin: *whispers to himself* Wow she breaks up with me and we were not even dating for an hour yet, but hey less work for me.

Me: Well back to what I was saying after I was rudely interrupted *looking at April* I think we should help Skylar and Max make up.

I look to the side and Skylar and Max are whispering and laughing all buddy buddy like and I'm like well less work to do.

Me: Well I guess that rivalry is done. Hey Dylan come here buddy let's take a walk.

Princeton: I don't trust that thing with you.

Me: Fine, Nudge and Iggy ya'll can come too.

We leave the room and walk into the hallway.

We all come back smiling maniacally.

Skylar: Why are you guys looking like that?

Me: No reason Skylar no reason at all.

We sat and talked and laughed and also made fun of my way of saying New Hampshire with emphasis on the "Ire". The Big rob gave me a message on my phone saying our guests are here.

Me: Our guests are here!

One Direction walks in and Skylar is just star struck.

Skylar: Oh My God Harry, Nial, and Louie, she shrieked. She runs up to hug Harry and he turns away, and runs to Dylan to hug him.

Harry Styles: Oh my god Dylan I haven't seen you in a while I have missed you.

Skylar: Wha…

Nial: That's Dylan wow you look so different than when we last saw you.

Dylan: I know.

Basically they were all hugging Dylan except Zayn and Liam.

Me: Hey guys why don't you sit over here, I say motioning to them.

Skylar: Well Um guys I really love your band, and I always wanted to meet you guys, and I was going to your concerts in June.

Harry: Oh my god Dylan we have to catch up.

Louis and Nial: I know right!

Iggy Nudge and I: Laughing so much we are about to pee our pants.

Skylar: What are you idiots laughing at?

Me: Ready Guys!

Everybody that was involved: Yeah You just got Punk'd Son!

Skylar: What are you talking about?

Me: We pranked your sorry bootie!

Skylar: Really because I didn't find it funny.

Me: Harry just do you job.

Harry: *Walks up to Skylar and hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek*

Skylar: Absolute silence.

Me: Much better.

Max: So how exactly did you pull this together?

Me: Well. *Flashback*

Well when you guys were fighting Dylan came up to me and said we have to something to shut her mouth, and first i was like you're one to talk. But then I'm like yeah especially about what she said about me and you in the hallway in front of Princeton so we made a plan and I called up 1D and they were al for it, so yeah.

Fang: So how did Iggy and Nudge get into it?

Me: Well mister jealous here didn't trust me and Dylan together because of her* Pointing to Skylar*.

Skylar: I'll be here all week.

Me: That freaking catchphrase. One day you are going to say it and then you will die.

Skylar: Well then.

Zayn: Vas Happening!

Skylar and I: Burst out laughing.

Princeton: What is so funny?

Me: That is his catchphrase.

Princeton: Well I didn't think it was very funny.

Me: *facial expression* -_-

Princeton: What?

Skylar: So Brianna remember our text conversation what ever happened to Zayanna Malik or Bayn Johnson.

Princeton: Bayn Johnson I see.

Me: Really Skylar!

**End of Chapter #14: One more chapter left Woot Woot! I'm leaving you with a slight cliffy and finally I have drama. **

_**Motivational Word: In school you are given a lesson then a test, but in life you are given a test that teaches you a lesson**_

_**I wish everybody Nirvana (Inner Peace) Love Music and Happiness**_


	15. Hakuna Matata

**Authors Note: DANG! I have not been here in a while! I really apologize for the extreme suspense and this is the last chapter of Truth or Dare: Maximum Ride Style. It's been real with you guys I want to thank all the reviewers, favorites, subscribers, and most of all of the readers because without you I might not have been able to finish this story, but I'm not a quitter so here it goes Chapter 15 of Truth or Dare: Maximum Ride Style. Will Princeton and Brianna ever be the same? Will Skylar make it out of Brianna's wrath? Will Zayn stop saying Vas Happening? And what happened to Sam? I'll just stop talking and start writing so Leggo!**

Me: Yep Skylar isn't going to make it through the week.

Skylar: Hey! I heard that!

Me: That was kind of the point.

Zayn: Vas Happening?

Me: Nothing Zayn nothing at all.

Princeton: So what is the deal with the Bayn Johnson and Zayanna Malik?

Me: Well what happened was … you see… um

Zayn: Well the group and I were combining our names with Brianna and her name sounded the best with mine.

Princeton: First of all I didn't ask you Mr. Tobacco.

Skylar, Nudge, and I: Princeton!

Zayn: It's alright ladies if this Puff ball right here *pointing to Princeton* is going to play dirty he should know that two can play at that game.

Me: Come on guys is that really necessary?

Prince and Zayn: Yup!

Iggy: Alright let's get the popcorn, because I'm ready to see this.

Me: *Glares at Iggy* you can't see.

Iggy: I'm sorry Brianna, but you've got to admit this is going to be good.

Prince: At least I don't smoke.

Max: Oh!

Zayn: At least I'm not an animal killer.

Fang: Oh! And EW! You kill animals?

Prince: No Hendrix drowned first of all so get your facts straight you terrorist.

Max and Iggy: OH! Wait no that's kind of racist.

Zayn: I'm not a terrorist I'm half Pakistani, and at least my family didn't have to escape a border to get into a country.

Princeton: I know you didn't just talk about my family. *tackles Zayn*

Me: STOP!

Fang and Iggy pull them apart.

Me: You guys need to stop! Princeton I love you but this is freaking ridiculous and Zayn… no comment, but yeah the fighting is ridiculous.

Princeton: So what is with the names put together then! And Let go of me!

Iggy lets go off him.

Me: What Zayn said was absolutely true.

Prince: So how exactly did it get to you?

Me: While we were planning the whole "You Got Punk'd Son' thingy. Louie told me.

Prince: So how did Skylar find out then?

Me: Well while April was dumping Corbin I whispered the names in her ear, and of course because she is so slow it took her a while to know what I meant.

Iggy: But why did you tell her?

Me: that is something I've been asking myself all night. So you have all the information Princeton so what do you say.

Princeton: I'm sorry

Me: For what?

Princeton: For calling him a terrorist and tackling him.

Me: And

Princeton: And calling him Mr. Tobacco.

Me: And

Princeton: what do you mean and… oh and I'm sorry for not believing you.

Me: And

Princeton: What do you mean and.

Me: Oh I was just saying that if you had anything else to say.

We Hug!

Skylar: Aw what a Hallmark moment.

Princeton and I: OH shut up Skylar!

Me: Well we have 15 minutes left on this show so let's play Never Have I Ever.

Iggy: Never have I ever been to a school for on whole year.

Everybody except the flock puts a finger down.

Corbin: Never have I ever fought for a person.

Everybody except Iggy, Gazzy, SkullCandy, Nikki, Angel and Nudge put a finger down.

Fang: never have I ever. Man forget this this is boring. Let's talk about fears.

Me: I'm afraid of dying a painful slow or painful fast or anything painful basically death and of Cockroaches.

Everybody except Princeton, Skylar, SkullCandy, and Nikki: Cockroaches.

Skylar: One word… Rats!

Angel and Gazzy: Interesting.

Total: Falling from the sky reaching total death no pun intended or getting stuck in a hole in Antarctica and reaching total death still no pun intended.

Louie: Wow very descriptive.

Total: I know I have experienced them and trust me they are no fun.

SkullCandy: Spiders I hate them!

Me: Note to everyone never go on a nature walk with her.

My Phone Rings!

Me: Hello… oh ok then… yeah…. Bye

Me: Sorry Folks well I guess it's that time now this game has been filled with tons of drama, about love and other things and tons of misunderstanding…

Iggy: WAIT! I have something to say. *Turns to Nudge* Nudge I have to confess that I have a huge crush on you and will you be my girlfriend.

Nudge: *Utter Silence* Heck yah I will be your girlfriend I've been feeling the same.

They Kiss!

Max and Skylar: Aww!

Me: Well tons of surprises to but it's time to go now on Truth or Dare Maximum ride Style, but before we leave we have to do this music number.

We all walk hand in hand.

Princeton and I, Max and Fang, Iggy and Nudge, Gazzy and Angel, Dylan and Maya, Skylar and Harry, Corbin and April, SkullCandy and Liam Louie and Nikki, and Total and Zayn all start marching to the door.

Skylar: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Iggy: Are they really singing this?

Me: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Harry: It means no worries for the rest of your days

All: It's our problem-free philosophy

Skylar: Hakuna Matata!

Max: Hakuna Matata?

Princeton: Yeah. It's our motto!

Fang: What's a motto?

Skylar: Nothing. What's a-motto with you?

Everybody Laughs

Princeton: Those two words will solve all your problems

Harry: That's right. Take Pumbaa for example

Skylar: Why, when he was a young warthog...

Me: When I was a young wart hog

Skylar: Very nice

Me: Thanks.

Harry: He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

Skylar: He could clear the savannah after every meal

Princeton: I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

Me: And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind

SkullCandy: And oh, the shame

Liam: He was ashamed

Angel: Thought of changin' my name

Gazzy: What's in a name?

Louie: And I got downhearted

Nikki: How did ya feel?

Total; Every time that I...

Skylar; Hey! Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Total: Oh. Sorry

Me and Skylar: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase

Harry and Princeton: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

Maya: It means no worries for the rest of your days

Dylan: Yeah sing it kid

All: It's our problem-free philosophy

All: Hakuna Matata!

All: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

All: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

All: Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata! Hakuna-

Dylan: It means no worries for the rest of your days

All: It's our problem-free philosophy

Skylar: Hakuna Matata!

(Repeats)

Princeton; I say Hakuna

Me: I say "Matata".

We walk out of the studio and say our goodbyes.

**Two weeks later we sat in front of a flat screen watching it.**

Skylar: Did I really cause that much trouble.

Everybody: Yes!

Skylar: Wow.

Everybody: Yup

Me: Well at least we got something good out of it, we met new people.

Everybody: YEAH.

Dylan: You want to watch it again.

Everybody: Heck Yeah.

The End.

**End of Chapter 15: Wow it's the end of the story already! Wow I want to thank again all of my readers and reviews and favorites and subscribers. I'm not really that big on writing so I don't know if I'm going to make more but I might.**

_**Motivational Words: "People often say that motivation doesn't last. Well, neither does bathing - that's why we recommend it daily."**_

_**~ Zig Ziglar**_


End file.
